dragon_ball_rpg_d20fandomcom-20200215-history
Humanoid Wolf
Humanoid Wolf A''ttributes'': INT 3d6 MNT 3d6 STR 7d6+10 DEX 5d6+10 STM 4d6+10 SPD 5d6 HP STMx15+10 per level Ki MNTx10+10 per level Pick Four powers at level one and once power for each level after Special 1. At level up wolf gains +20 to any stats 2. There are three kinds of Wolfs Blue, Red, and Yellow, Blue:(STR) plus 15 to STR and + 5 STM. +2 HP Mod +1 STM Mod and Gains access to all Blue abilities Yellow:(intelligence). plus 6 to INT and plus 10 to MNT. Starts with an extra power and gain access to all Red Abilities Red:(SPD) +15 SPD and DEX and +2 actions. And Gains access to all Yellows Abilities Unique Powers: Each color gets a unique power Blue: Crusher ability –When Red is struck by an opponent's energy, he attacks them with double the amount of power. However, this ability has a limit. Each time someone attacks you, you have a chance to absorb that hit. You must roll a 1d20, if you get a 12 or higher you absorb the whole attack. This goes into a damage absorb pool you keep track of. Giant Form – Blue can grow to a gigantic size through damage absorption; for '''each hit he receives he grows larger in size and more powerful. However, this has the negative effect of making him slower As you build up hits you get bigger and bigger, for every 500 damage in your damage pool you get +10% STR and STM but lost -2% DEX, SPD and Ki '''Powered Fists and Kicks – Blue can focus the power absorbed into his fist or feet (turning '''them bright red) and attack with powerful punches and kicks You can spend points in you Damage pool to add your damage, basically you take the damage and for everyone 2 points of damage you take from the pool add 1 damage to your hit '''Power up – Blue can increase his Ki to power up using the energy he absorbed. The aura he gains is a red one, similar to that of the Kaio-ken and Auta Magetta. The Red can spend all the the damage pool to give them temporary power up for 2 rounds. For everyone 100 Damage you take out add +2% to all your stats Powered Energy Waves – While using the energy he has absorbed, Blue can fire a barrage augmented energy blasts at his opponents. You can spend points in you Damage pool to add your damage, basically you take the damage and for everyone 2 points of damage you take from the pool add 1 damage to your hit. Yellow: Poison Blow Ability – Yellow freely manipulates poison, and can use it to blind a foe or enhance his physical attacks or use as ki attacks. It is said that too much of his poison and someone's body can ''rot. Yellow can naturally use this poison and it costs them nothing to add it to all their attacks. Every attack the do gets a 1d6+1 per level to it. This poison will slowly harm the enemy and give them poison points. 10 Poison points -2 to all strikes and dodges 100 poison points -5 to all strikes and dodges 400 Poison points -10 to all strikes and dodges and the person is blinded given Yellow +5 to all strikes and dodges 1000 Poison points -20 to all strikes and dodges and +10 to all strikes and dodges and the person loses 2 action a round. 2000 Poison Points -30 to all strikes and dodges and +20 to all strikes and dodges 5000 Poison Points You put the person automatically into LP no matter their HP P'oison Breath''' – Yellow breathes poison at his foe causing their body to become contaminated and start to rot. This requires a ki strike to hit and does 2d10 poison damage and +1d10 each level. Costs 2 STM and 20 KI Poison Blow – Yellow creates poison mist around his hands and attacks his opponent with them. They use a HTH strike with this and add 3d10 poison dmg to a normal punch hit. +1d10 a level and costs 5 stm and 30 KI to do. P'oison Energy Wave' – Yellow creates a Full Power Energy wave infused with poison. A powerful attack that does 7d10 poison damage and +1d10 a level. Use ki strike to hit. Red Power Up –Red can increase his ki to power up. He can focus the ki in his feet, to increase the power of his kicks. The aura Red gains is a reddish flame-like one, similar to that of the Super Saiyan God, but darker. This power costs 4 KI per 1 dmg to add to all kick damage. The amount of ki needed decreases every 4 levels. Going down to 1 KI needed at level 13 '''Drug-induced power up- '''Red uses a potion to increase their power. It works like a power up potion but without the side effects. This is a basically Level 3 Version of that potion.